


El árbol que no deja ver el bosque

by WhiteHood



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week, Jealous Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHood/pseuds/WhiteHood
Summary: Kyungsoo termina su relación con Jongin, y en su duelo encuentra refugio en un viejo amigo, Chanyeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos a ver a dónde va todo esto xD

Kyungsoo está sumido en un letargo matinal, son las dos de la madrugada y todavía no ha bebido su café para poder empezar correctamente el día, pero está tan cansado que el olor de la cafeína podría darle dolor de cabeza, o dolor de estómago, ya que un café negro no es la mejor opción para su estómago vacío. Así que sólo revuelve sin ganas el contenido de la taza con la cucharilla metálica haciendo un sonido como de campana que incómoda a sus también somnolientos miembros de EXO que revolotean de aquí para allá en la sala buscando sus pertenencias que no desean dejar olvidadas.

No es como si se estuvieran mudando, piensa Soo, solo van camino a un programa de Radio.

"Kyungsoo-yah...tu café se enfría ", dice un despierto Chanyeol, su voz un poco ronca.

Kyungsoo siente que alguien toma asiento frente a él y por instinto levanta la vista; es Jongin.

"Buenos días ", saluda Jongin, su voz también está ronca y le sonríe tímidamente. 

"Buenos días ", susurra Kyungsoo, no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ya es una costumbre, se regaña.

"¿Alguien sabe dónde dejé mis auriculares?", pregunta Sehun en voz alta.

"Creo que están en mi habitación ", responde Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo no puede evitar buscar con los ojos a Chanyeol, quien tiene la mirada fija en su celular. 

Kyungsoo sabe lo que Chanyeol debe estar sintiendo, pero también entiende a Baekhyun y a Sehun. Ellos viven todos juntos, no es como si pudieran evitarse u ocultarlo, las relaciones son así, comienzan, terminan, y nuevas relaciones tienen un inicio, a veces no se puede evitar enamorarse de un amigo de tu ex, como ya dijo, todos viven juntos, y son cosas que pasan. 

Y Kyungsoo sabe que Chanyeol es mucho más maduro de lo que aparenta, sabe que él también entiende.

"Hyung, tu café ", le recuerda Jongin.

Kyungsoo lo bebe de un solo trago.

 

 

Solo han pasado un par de semanas desde que Kyungsoo terminó su relación con Jongin, no han sido fáciles pero tampoco dramáticas como suele ser todo lo relacionado a ellos dos. Claro que aún duele, por Dios, sólo han sido dos semanas, pero Kyungsoo sabe que es para mejor, o al menos eso espera.

 

 

"¿Cómo te sientes?", pregunta Chanyeol sentándose junto a él en el fondo de la Van. Kyungsoo decide no contestar, tiene mucho sueño como para entablar una conversación sin sentido con Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo-yah", Chanyeol llama. "Kyungsoo-yah..." repite, "¡Kyungsoo-yah!"

"¡Qué! ", Kyungsoo grita exasperado.

"Nada" ríe Chanyeol. Oye a Sehun reírse más adelante. Kyungsoo golpea a Chanyeol. 

 

 

Kyungsoo sabe lo que está haciendo, no necesita que nadie se lo diga. Después de haber ignorado por años a Chanyeol, ellos reanudan su amistad como si nada. Al principio Kyungsoo no tenía tiempo para Chanyeol, muy ocupado en su relación tan posesiva con Jongin. Y Chanyeol no tenía tiempo para Kyungsoo por su obsesión con Baekhyun. Ambos completamente idiotizados por el amor. Aunque debe admitir, ahora que lo piensa bien, Chanyeol siempre fue molesto con él, en el buen sentido.

 

 

 

"Hyung, ¿podemos hablar?" Jongin se acerca esa noche.

"Claro" Kyungsoo nota a Jongin nervioso.

"Sabes, estuvieron genial tú y Chanyeol hoy en la radio".

"¿Gracias?" Silencio. "¿Era eso lo que me querías decir?"

"Uhm...yo..." Jongin se ve dolido, como un dolor físico. 

"Jongin-ah, ¿estás bien?" Se preocupa Kyungsoo.

"Sí, yo..." Suspira. "¿Sabes qué? Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir" Jongin gira sobre sus propios pies y vuelve por dónde vino.

Kyungsoo tiene un mal presentimiento. 

 

 

Su relación con Jongin fue de todo menos saludable, ahora que se pone a meditar con calma sobre eso. Fue apasionada, romántica, posesiva, (por parte de Jongin), divertida, a veces asfixiante, en ese tiempo solo podía pensar en Jongin. Jongin y sus besos, Jongin y su boca, Jongin y sus ojos, su mirada, su cuerpo, su voz, su olor; Jongin y el sexo, oh Dios, el sexo. Estar con Jongin era enloquecedor, te hacía vivir permanentemente en la novena nube, con el corazón acelerado en todo momento, con ganas de más siempre, con el calor recorriendo el cuerpo como si esa fuera una temperatura normal y constante. Y era agotador, los celos de Jongin eran infantiles, adorables pero inoportunos. A veces lo único que quería Kyungsoo era alejarse, estar solo y respirar, ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Jongin, de preocuparse por alguien más que no sean ellos dos. A veces, cuando raramente tenía tiempo para él solo, su parte madura le decía que esa relación no era...normal.

 

 

"Kyungsoo, ¿Jongin habló contigo? " Chanyeol pregunta arrugando la frente.

¿Kyungsoo?, piensa Soo.

"Anoche se acercó para decirme lo bien que lo hicimos en la radio, ¿por qué? "

"No me refiero a eso. ¿No te habló de algo más? "

"Parecía que quería decirme algo más pero... ¿Qué pasa, qué está sucediendo?" Kyungsoo nota cómo Chanyeol aprieta el celular en sus manos. "Chanyeol " dice seriamente como advertencia. 

"Tal vez debas hablar con él ", sede Chanyeol. 

"Él no está aquí. Dime qué es lo que sucede." Dice firmemente.

Chanyeol se lame los labios inseguro, duda, pero al final extiende su teléfono hacia Kyungsoo. Él lo toma, le cuesta un momento digerir lo que está leyendo.

"¿Krystal y Jongin? " susurra desconcertado.

"Lo siento, Soo".

 

 

Kyungsoo se siente enojado, dolido, angustiado, celoso, engañado... Kyungsoo siente muchas cosas, y por el momento no sabe cómo manejarlas. ¿Krystal y Jongin juntos? Maldita manera de enterarse. ¿Era esto real? Ahora sabe que Jongin eligió escapar a tener que decírselo él en persona, como cualquier adulto maduro lo hubiera hecho. No es como si Jongin le tuviera que pedir algún tipo de permiso para reanudar su vida amorosa con otra persona, pero solo habían pasado un poco más de dos semanas, y ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de decírselo en la cara, típico de Jongin. Es como cuando Kyungsoo le preguntó si sentía algo por Taemin, el muy mentiroso lo negó hasta que Kyungsoo se cansó y lo amenazó con terminarlo. ¿Qué es lo difícil de admitir que solía gustarte tu sunbae? ¿Qué es lo difícil en ser sincero? Al parecer a Jongin le costaba, sobretodo con sus sentimientos. Aunque no podía esperar mucho de un adolescente. 

 

 

 

"Solo una pregunta, ¿no pensabas decírmelo? " Kyungsoo busca los ojos de Kai.

"Sabes que sí. Sólo..."

"¿Sólo qué? ¿No tuviste los huevos?"

"Hyung..."

"No, Jongin. Mira, no quiero recriminarte nada, lo nuestro se acabó, pero aún no lo entiendo, ¿tan poco significó para ti?"

"Soo, sabes que no es así. Tu sabes bien lo que significas para mí. " Dice duramente Jongin, ofendido personalmente. 

"No, Jongin, ya no lo sé " susurra Kyungsoo, abandonando su lugar a lado de Jongin en la terraza del departamento. 

 

 

Sabe que no debería sentirse tan celoso y dolido, porque está seguro que Jongin lo amó con todas sus fuerzas, y nada lo puede hacer dudar de eso. Pero se siente solo, y enojado, y sobretodo cansado.

 

 

 

"Vayamos a andar en bici, Kyungsoo-yah", invita Chanyeol a un Kyungsoo adormilado en su cama acostado boca abajo. "Vamos, Soo, acompáñame, ¿si?" Lo sacude por los hombros.

"Déjame en paz, Chanyeol" murmura de mal humor Kyungsoo. 

"¿Por favor?"

"Nnno...", gruñe.

"Es un favor personal, necesito salir de aquí Kyungsoo ".

Cuando Chanyeol lo llama simplemente por su nombre, es que algo serio está pasando.

"..." Kyungsoo carga todo su peso en los brazos y mira a Chanyeol, él lo mira serio. Kyungsoo pone los ojos en blanco. "Iré a cepillarme los dientes, espera un minuto".

Chanyeol extiende las comisuras de su boca hasta formar su sonrisa perturbadora. Kyungsoo lo golpea. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo piensa que es una mala idea andar en bicicleta junto al Río Han cuando recuerda la época del año en que están. El invierno está siendo demasiado lento en retirarse y la bufanda y guantes no son suficientes para contrarrestar el viento gélido del río. 

"Volvamos a casa" dice tercamente Kyungsoo. 

"Oh, vamos, ya estamos aquí " dice Chanyeol con su permanente sonrisa optimista.

"No siento mi nariz ni las puntas de mis orejas" dice Kyungsoo, tapándose la oreja izquierda con su guante gris sin los dedos separados.

Chanyeol detiene su caminata, aún no se han subido a las bicicletas, y parece pensar. Espera hasta que Kyungsoo llegue a su nivel, se quita su gorro peludito con orejeras que le regalaron para su cumpleaños y se lo coloca a Kyungsoo. 

"¿Mejor?" Dice.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Yo no soy el que se está quejando" ríe, subiéndose el tapabocas hasta la nariz.

Kyungsoo lo mira a los ojos por unos segundos y Chanyeol no deja de sonreír bajo el tapabocas, Kyungsoo decide enterrarle el codo en las costillas para salir andando en bicicleta ajustándose el gorro con una mano. Escucha a Chanyeol reír.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Kyungsoo-yah, tengo hambre...y frío ", se queja Chanyeol bajándose de la bicicleta. 

"Tú fuiste el que nos trajo", Kyungsoo dice distraídamente bajándose también y sacándose el guante de su mano derecha para desbloquear su teléfono que había comenzado a vibrar. Lee el nombre de Jongin en la pantalla y lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo. "Vayamos a comer algo caliente".

"¿Está todo bien?" Chanyeol pregunta.

Kyungsoo asiente y camina junto a la bicicleta sin esperar a Chanyeol, quien lo sigue unos pasos más atrás. 

"Pienso que deberías hablar con él ", Chanyeol opina.

"No pregunté", gruñe Kyungsoo. "No voy a hablar de esto contigo".

"¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque eres todo un hombre macho de pecho peludo y lomo plateado que no habla de sus sentimientos? "

"Chanyeol..." advierte Kyungsoo. 

"¿Qué? Sólo digo que es bueno hablar de estas cosas, no guardárselas. Puedes llegar a enfermarte".

Kyungsoo se detiene bruscamente. "Voy a enfermarme por salir a andar en bicicleta en el frío junto al río. Además, si tanto dices que es malo guardarse las cosas, ¿por qué no hablas tú de lo que te pasa con Baekhyun y Sehun?" Kyungsoo se arrepiente de esto dos segundos después de haber soltado la pregunta. No se atreve a mirar la expresión de Chanyeol. 

"Bueno..." Chanyeol dice, llegando a su lado, "no me lo preguntaste ".

Kyungsoo guarda silencio por lo que parece un largo minuto. Suspira. "Vamos a comer", dice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

El sonido de palillos metálicos contra la porcelana y el murmullo de la gente en el ambiente es algo que relaja a Kyungsoo. Él no necesita hablar de sus sentimientos y menos con Chanyeol, él solo necesita tiempo. Además, Chanyeol está pasando por su propio proceso y no quiere se una carga.

"¿No vas a preguntar? " Chanyeol dice, pinchando el arroz en su cuenco sin mirar a Kyungsoo. 

"No", murmura Kyungsoo. 

"¿No te interesa?"

"No es eso..." Kyungsoo se siente incómodo en su asiento, es una incomodidad que no tiene nada que ver con el asiento acolchonado.

"¿Qué tal si digo que tal vez yo estaría necesitando hablar de eso con alguien que pueda entenderme? Tú eres el indicado, Soo."

Kyungsoo no está seguro de eso, no sabe si podrá soportar el dolor de Chanyeol, a penas puede con el suyo propio... Él no quiere llorar en un sitio público, no quiere hacerlo frente a nadie. Pero Chanyeol lo necesita, y él es su amigo, Chanyeol eligió a Kyungsoo para hablar de su dolor, no puede darle la espalda a eso.

"Cuéntame ", murmura Kyungsoo. Chanyeol se apoya en su respaldar, no había notado lo tenso que estaba hasta ahora.

"¿Hay algo en especial que quieras preguntar?"

Kyungsoo tiene muchas preguntas ahora que lo piensa, no sabría cuál sería la correcta para comenzar, así que elige la más sencilla.

"¿Quién de los dos terminó la relación? "

"¿Quién crees que fue?" Chanyeol sonríe de lado sin gracia y hunde los palillos en el arroz hasta el fondo.

"Baekhyun ", dice Kyungsoo. 

"Baekhyun... ", asiente Chanyeol. 

"¿Pero por qué ? Creí que todo estaba bien entre los dos".

"Baekhyun dijo que ya no era igual que en el principio, él dijo que yo había cambiado".

"¿A qué se refiere con cambiar? Todos hemos cambiado, ya no somos adolescentes. "

"Eso le dije yo, pero él me dijo que yo sabía a lo que se refería. "

"¿Y lo sabes? "

"Tal vez." Chanyeol murmura metiéndose a la boca un bocado de kimchi con arroz. "Pero no creo que sea una razón para terminar".

Kyungsoo guarda silencio esperando una explicación, pero viendo que Chanyeol se toma su tiempo decide comer un poco de su piel de cerdo asada.

"Él decía que mis celos estaban fuera de control, y que no sabía manejarlo de la manera correcta. Que yo debía hablar con él y no alejarme de él como lo estaba haciendo ".

"¿Celos? ¿de quién?"

"De todos", Chanyeol dice, como si él mismo no lograra entenderlo. "Él tenía razón, pero la inseguridad que yo sentía... No era capaz de hablarlo con nadie, me sentía avergonzado, enojado conmigo mismo y no lo podía evitar, no sabía qué estaba mal conmigo ".

"No hay nada mal contigo, Chanyeol", Kyungsoo lo mira fijamente a los ojos, sin un rastro de duda en su expresión. Chanyeol recibe el mensaje. "Baekhyun es...demasiado demostrativo a veces, pero sé que no haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. "

"Lo sé...", susurra.

"¿Entonces? "

"Baek dice que es algo que debo descubrir yo mismo. Aunque hasta ahora no tuve suerte y ha pasado casi un año desde entonces".

"¿Aún duele?"

Chanyeol guarda silencio por un largo minuto. Kyungsoo piensa que es la única respuesta que va obtener hasta que escucha suspirar a Chanyeol. 

"¿Tal vez? Un poco... No lo sé", dice. "Al principio por supuesto que sí, quiero decir, todo terminó cuando yo estaba más enamorado de él, aún lo estoy", se apresura a decir, "pero creo que entiendo a Baek, así como creo entender por qué Kai y tu terminaron".

Kyungsoo siente como un golpe en el estómago y deja los palillos a un lado.

"Estaba tomándome mi tiempo, pero algo se revolvió en mí cuando Sehun vino hablar conmigo sobre Baekhyun. Supongo que creía que Baek estaría solo por mucho más tiempo, que le costaría tanto como a mí superarnos. No lo sé..." susurra, "no sé en que estaba pensando. Creí que tendría más tiempo."

Kyungsoo entiende completamente ese sentimiento. 

"Pero ambos son mis amigos", Chanyeol parece recuperar energía y Kyungsoo recuerda porqué lo llaman el virus feliz. "Y no hay otra cosa que desee para ellos más que felicidad. Yo encontraré la mía a mi propio tiempo y a mi manera. "

Esa noche, cuando ambos regresan al departamento con Chanyeol renovado, Kyungsoo no deja de pensar en las palabras del mayor hasta que es vencido por el sueño.


	3. Capítulo 3

El escenario parece un lugar completamente nuevo sin Jongin alrededor, es un poco doloroso ya que Jongin solía ser ese pequeño refugio entre la exposición y la euforia,  pero ahora puede resguardarse en los demás miembros, siempre puede hacer eso y sabe que siempre será bienvenido. Sobretodo con Chanyeol cerca. Ellos pasan más tiempo juntos allí arriba ahora, jugando, hablando, bailando y riendo. Sabe que siempre tendrá un cómplice en Yeol.

También sabe que debe darle a Jongin una oportunidad de explicarse, pero todo lo que quiere Kyungsoo es un poco de calma, necesita sentirse libre y a lado de Jongin nunca fue así. 

En cambio, la compañía de Chanyeol es relajante y divertida, tanto arriba como fuera del escenario. 

Chanyeol intenta hacer reír a Kyungsoo, él trata de hacerlo olvidar de sus preocupaciones. Lo sumerge en un espacio de melodías nuevas cada vez que lo arrastra a su estudio, lo hace cantar sus canciones a su lado en armonías que sólo ellos dos conocen, lo transporta a un lugar donde puede ser él mismo sin restricciones. Kyungsoo no puede estar más agradecido con Chanyeol. 

Pasan meses con los dos encerrados en el estudio hasta que Jongin intenta hablar con Kyungsoo de nuevo.

Jongin asoma la cabeza después de dar un par de golpes en la madera de la puerta del estudio, se ve cansado y con profundas ojeras. "Lamento la interrupción ", dice a los dos miembros que lo observan.

"No pasa nada, puedes pasar cuando quieras Jongin-ah ", dice alegre Chanyeol, una sonrisa de bienvenida en sus labios. "¿Necesitabas algo?" Ofrece, al ver que Kyungsoo ya no le presta atención al más joven.

"Yo...necesitaba hablar con Kyungsoo, si se puede", dice Jongin. 

"¡Claro! Los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar tranquilos", Chanyeol se pone de pie dejando de lado su guitarra y le da una última mirada a Kyungsoo, este lo mira traicionado y con una promesa de venganza en sus ojos. Chanyeol le sonríe ofreciendo calma.

Jongin entra al estudio por completo y deja que Chanyeol se vaya cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Un silencio pesado e incómodo se apodera de los dos. Jongin decide acercarse lentamente a la silla que abandonó Chanyeol y toma asiento cuidadosamente, como temiendo asustar a Kyungsoo si hace algún movimiento brusco.

"Kyungsoo..." Él dice suavemente. 

Kyungsoo lo mira, dejando claro que él no hablará. 

"Hyung, yo...no sé por dónde empezar ", suspira peinando con los dedos su cabello hacia atrás. Kyungsoo espera pacientemente. "Lo de Krystal y yo...no es real Hyung", confiesa por fin.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? " Kyungsoo dice, su voz plana.

Jongin lo mira a los ojos. "Tú no me dejaste explicarte. ¿Cómo se supone que hable contigo si me evitas todo el tiempo?"

Kyungsoo aparta la mirada hacia un lado caprichosamente.

"Hyung ", llama Jongin,  apoyando sus dedos en la rodilla de Kyungsoo, muy cerca de donde él reposa sus manos en el regazo. Kyungsoo se relaja inevitablemente ante el roce, ese es el poder de Jongin sobre él. "Quiero dejar en claro una cosa: te amo", dice con firmeza. "Y eso no cambiará de la noche a la mañana. Tal vez eso nunca cambie. Yo siempre te amaré, y ninguna relación falsa, ningún rompimiento va a cambiar eso".

"¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?"

"Porque no quiero que te alejes de mí. Incluso si ya no estamos juntos podemos seguir siendo amigos".

"Lo sé ", suspira Kyungsoo. "Pero no creo ser capaz de ser tu amigo aún, Jongin. Necesito tiempo".

"Te daré todo el tiempo y espacio que necesites. Yo tampoco puedo ser un buen amigo aún, Soo. Quiero decir...en realidad, no es lo que quiero".

"Pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer", Kyungsoo se pone de pie bruscamente, alejando el tacto y cercanía de Jongin la más que puede de él. 

Jongin suspira y se pone de pie. "Lo siento ", dice. "No quise..."

"No importa", interrumpe Kyungsoo. "Solo...no lo vuelvas a hacer".

Jongin se pasa la mano por la boca y asiente resignado. Deja solo a Kyungsoo con sus pensamientos, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Chanyeol asoma la cabeza por la puerta unos minutos después. "¿Todo está bien?" Él pregunta.

"Sí..." Kyungsoo murmura. "Necesito estar solo".

"Claro..." Chanyeol dice, y cuando Kyungsoo pasa por su lado lo detiene tomándolo del brazo. "Sabes que estaré aquí en cualquier caso".

Kyungsoo lo agradece con un asentimiento y se retira del estudio.

 

 

 

 

El trabajo llena la mente de Kyungsoo las próximas semanas. Él está participando en un nuevo drama que lo mantendrá ocupado por meses. Son pocas las veces que ve a los demás miembros fuera del escenario, contra todo pronóstico es un poco refrescante para Kyungsoo. 

Pero ha oído que un miembro en particular lo ha estado extrañando y lo ha hecho saber en cada oportunidad que tuvo, tanto por radio, por televisión e Internet. A Kyungsoo le hace un poco de gracia las demostraciones tan abiertas de Chanyeol, pero no podría cansarse de eso. Parece que Chanyeol lo extraña tanto que no puede evitar revolotear a su alrededor en el escenario. Kyungsoo es tranquilo al respecto, pero a veces sólo tiene que seguirle el juego comenzando peleas en broma que los fanáticos no pueden dejar de disfrutar.

También a notado el humor plano de Jongin, sus ojos recayendo en Chanyeol y Kyungsoo cuando estos comienzan una pelea. Tal vez a Jongin no le haga gracia, pero ni Kyungsoo ni Chanyeol están haciendo algo malo. Solo se apoyan el uno al otro cuando más lo necesitan. Él no puede manejar lo que otros piensen de ellos, solo son dos buenos amigos divirtiéndose uno con el otro, no hay nada malo en eso, no están traicionando a nadie, y nadie puede salir lastimado de todo esto. Solo es Jongin no pudiendo evitar sentirse celoso de que la atención de Kyungsoo no recaiga en él. 

Eso es todo. 

No es nada más que eso.


	4. Capítulo 4

"Jongin está celoso", le dice una tarde Sehun, en su paseo en motocicleta. 

"Lo sé, pero no tiene porqué estarlo", Kyungsoo dice. Están sentados junto al corredor, la motocicleta descansa a su lado. 

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Sehun estira sus largas piernas y cruza los tobillos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kyungsoo mira fijamente el perfil de Sehun, este ve a la gente correr.

"Solo estoy diciendo...que te estás acercando demasiado a Chanyeol últimamente. "

"¿Es eso un problema? " Kyungsoo se suma a Sehun para observar a la gente. 

"En lo absoluto", dice Sehun, estira los labios. "Tal vez", él agrega.

Kyungsoo exhala exasperado. "¿Por qué sería un problema? Somos amigos."

"Jongin y tú eran amigos ".

"Nunca fuimos realmente amigos. Estábamos interesados el uno en el otro desde el principio ".

"Mhm ", Sehun asiente.

"¿Qué? "

"Solo...le preguntaría a Chanyeol por qué Baekhyun fue el que terminó con él ".

"Chanyeol y yo hablamos de eso."

"¿Y qué versión te dio? ¿La suya o...la de Baekhyun? " Sehun lo mira a los ojos esta vez.

Kyungsoo suspira.  

 

 

A Kyungsoo no le interesan los celos de Jongin, está acostumbrado a eso. Tampoco pasa tiempo con Chanyeol para alimentar esos celos. Él solo quiere despejar su cabeza, y usará todo lo que esté a su alcance para estar bien, Chanyeol está dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él así que él lo aprovechará. 

Pero la situación se torna diferente si hay algo que Chanyeol no le está diciendo.

 

 

"¿Cuánto por tus secretos, Park Chanyeol?", pregunta Kyungsoo una noche, cuando él y Chanyeol están encerrados en el estudio escuchando la nueva composición del mayor. 

"No lo sé, depende de cuáles quieras oír ", Chanyeol ríe confundido por la repentina pregunta y baja el volumen de la música. 

"¿Cuál fue la razón de Baekhyun para romper contigo? ", él pregunta sin vueltas.

Chanyeol pausa la pista y mira a Kyungsoo con una ceja alzada. "Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso; él dijo que yo había cambiado, que mis celos..."

"No esa, dime el conflicto real", Kyungsoo exige.

"Uhm...¿acaso hablaste con alguien sobre lo que te dije?" Chanyeol arruga el entrecejo. No parece molesto, más bien él trata de entender el súbito tema de conversación. "¿Tú estás...estás enojado conmigo?" Él pregunta. 

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba estar enojado contigo?" Replica Kyungsoo. 

"No. No... No creo que sea algo por lo que estar enojado." Chanyeol se rasca la nuca como suele hacer cuando no se siente cómodo hablando de algo.

"Dime."

Chanyeol se desinfla en un suspiro. "De acuerdo, no es gran cosa. Baekhyun solía ser inseguro cuando descubrió quién me gustaba en el pasado."

¿Celoso? Baekhyun no parece ser el tipo que se pone celoso por un enamoramiento pasado. 

Kyungsoo espera a que Chanyeol continúe, pero como el otro no parece querer seguir hablando, él insiste. "Quién. Dime quién era", él apura con las manos.

Chanyeol cierra con fuerza los ojos y arruga la nariz  hasta mostrar los dientes en una sonrisa extraña. "Eras tú ", él dice estirando la espalda hacia atrás. "Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién nos conocimos y tomábamos juntos el camino a nuestras casas. Luego conocí a Baekhyun y me enamoré de él como nunca antes me había enamorado y ya sabes lo demás. Fue por muy poco tiempo", agrega al final.

Kyungsoo está demasiado callado, no le parece nada grave pero es extraño para él descubrir esto después de mucho tiempo.

"¿No estás molesto, verdad? No te lo dije antes porque no tenía sentido que te dijera que me gustabas cuando éramos trainees. Fue hace mucho, como dije, no le des tanta importancia. "Chanyeol lo mira y tímidamente pregunta, "¿Estás molesto?"

"No..." murmura Kyungsoo. "No", dice con más firmeza. "No estoy para nada molesto", él sonríe. 

"¡Uff! Que bueno, porque es algo muy tonto. Y no es como si fuera un secreto real, solo no vi la utilidad en mencionarlo. Todavía no entiendo por qué a Baekhyun solía molestarle, yo estaba loco por él ".

"Lo sé", Kyungsoo está de acuerdo. "¿Aún lo amas?" Él agrega.

"Lo amo,  por supuesto que lo amo,  pero ahora es más...tranquilo, ¿sabes? Mi cabeza no es solo Baekhyun, ¿si? Ahora hay mucho más de mí en mí. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Sí. Te entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo." 

"Sé que fue hace poco, pero... ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por Kai?", pregunta Chanyeol cuidadosamente. 

Kyungsoo lo analiza en silencio. Jongin lo fue todo para él, y piensa que lo sigue siendo. Sólo sabe que no a flaqueado frente a Jongin a pura fuerza de voluntad. "No existe otra persona como él en el mundo para mí ", Kyungsoo dice sinceramente. 

Chanyeol asiente. "Te entiendo completamente".


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es cortito pero ya se viene lo zukulento...bueno no xD

Primero y principal, Baekhyun no está enamorado de Sehun. Esta bien, él le gusta mucho, realmente le gusta, pero por el momento no es amor. 

Seamos realistas, Park Chanyeol no es alguien al que puedas superar en un año. No cuando Chanyeol es ese gigante adorable cachorro alegre e hiperactivo, no cuando se pone más bueno con el tiempo. 

Hay que aclarar algo, Baekhyun ya no ama a Chanyeol, por lo menos no de la misma manera. Él lo quiere muchísimo y siempre va a ser una persona especial en su vida, alguien irreemplazable.

A lo que quiere llegar con todo esto es, Baekhyun está preocupado. Chanyeol puede parecer enorme y tener una voz gruesa, pero él lo conoce, él puede ser alguien realmente sensible y sobre protector como lo está siendo últimamente con Kyungsoo, y eso puede ser peligroso. A Chanyeol le gusta cuidar a la gente, y aunque sabe que Kyungsoo puede cuidarse solo, él aún así estará para Kyungsoo. Y eso es a lo que teme, Baekhyun teme que Chanyeol se involucre demasiado en el drama fresco que son Kim Jongin y Do Kyungsoo e irremediablemente salga herido.

Conoce lo suficiente a esos dos. Empezando por Jongin, él es un muy buen chico, pero cuando se trata de Kyungsoo se vuelve inmaduro y posesivo; sabe que nunca le haría daño a alguien intencionalmente, pero también sabe que haría cualquier cosa por Kyungsoo, por más que haya sido él el primero en abandonar el lado de Do cuando su relación se empezó a salir de control y comenzaron a exponerse demasiado, (Baekhyun entiende el sentimiento).

En cuanto a D.O... El pequeño hombre no puede ser más bueno y maduro, pero eso sí, nadie debe hacerlo enojar porque tiene un mecanismo de defensa demasiado hiriente a veces, como cuando aquellos tres miembros que ya no se nombran en la actualidad los abandonaron, Kyungsoo estaba tan enojado y dolido que prefirió guardarse todo lo que tenía para decir, pero cuando abría la boca solo salían puñales. 

"¿Estás bien?", Sehun le acaricia la nuca tomando asiento en la silla junto a él en la mesa de la cocina, son las ocho de la noche y la mayoría está durmiendo o viendo televisión; Baekhyun necesitaba un poco de espacio.

"Sí, solo...recordando viejos tiempos", dice, mirando a Sehun apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, la mano de Sehun aún está en su nuca y ahora se desliza por el cuello y la espalda cortando el contacto.

"Mh." Baekhyun sabe que Sehun no preguntará, es un tema del que no se habla por una regla no inventada pero que aún así se obedece. "Enfocate en el ahora", él dice en cambio.

"Sí...", susurra. Baekhyun pone una mano en la rodilla de Sehun y se endereza en su lugar acercándose al rostro del más joven, Sehun lo encuentra perezosamente a medio camino y comparten un corto pero tierno beso. "¿Hablaste con Kyungsoo? ", Baekhyun pregunta a unos centímetros del rostro de Sehun, él quiere borrar cualquier mínimo recuerdo que se haya escabullido en la mente del rubio sin su permiso, quiere que cualquier ciervo galopante en la cabeza de Sehun se esfume con el soplo de su beso. Parece que funciona.

"Sí, sí...", él dice como despertando de un sueño, agitando levemente la cabeza. "Fui bastante ambiguo. Pero hyung es inteligente, él sabe cómo tratar a Chanyeollie-hyung".

"Eso es lo que me preocupa ", murmura Baek.

"Él estará bien, ambos estarán bien. Creo que es bueno que se cuiden el uno al otro".

"Lo sé, pero están al límite de algo peligroso", dice Baekhyun, no puede ocultar su preocupación. 

"Tal vez se necesitan, ¿no pensaste en eso?"

Baekhyun mira a Sehun a los ojos.

"Tal vez, las cosas por fin están cayendo en su lugar ", dice Sehun. 

Baekhyun suspira y toma la mano de Sehun. "Espero tengas razón ".

~•~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Es tan sutil que Kyungsoo apenas lo nota.

Al principio no eran más que peleas en broma, golpes, (aunque estos a veces eran reales por parte de Kyungsoo, o un torpe Chanyeol que pedía disculpas después ), persecuciones, empujones, eran juegos agresivos que progresivamente fueron cambiando a otra cosa.

El cambio tuvo lugar dónde comenzó: en el escenario. 

Kyungsoo se dio cuenta de que los susurros eran casi obligatorios en el escenario si querías que el mensaje se transmitiera correctamente, pero lo que no era obligatorio eran los roces. Kyungsoo le echa la culpa a la excitación que se siente ahí arriba, que por eso cuando le habló al oído a Chanyeol recorrió el camino desde el hombro hasta la espalda de este deslizando la mano con suavidad. Kyungsoo quería golpearse a sí mismo, esperaba que Chanyeol no pensara que lo había hecho a propósito, pero este no pareció notarlo, o tal vez no le dio importancia, y es que no la tenía, se decía Kyungsoo. 

Los abrazos son más comunes en el escenario, por eso cuando Chanyeol lo abraza por detrás no es gran cosa para Kyungsoo, no es ni la primera vez ni el único que lo hace.

Interactuar en medio de la coreografía es un ingrediente especial que se le suele poner al show para que los fanáticos enloquezcan un poco más, si es que eso es posible. Por eso, cuando Chanyeol lo mira en una posición extraña desde abajo y Kyungsoo sonríe como un tonto, definitivamente es porque la expresión de Chanyeol es demasiado tonta y él no lo puede evitar, y de ninguna manera piensa que es adorable. 

El problema está en que Chanyeol es adorable, todo lo que puede con su altura, pero a Kyungsoo nunca le pareció un problema hasta ahora, él entendía la mirada boba de Baekhyun a Chanyeol cuando este no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo involuntariamente tierno, pero para nada se sentía identificado. A Kyungsoo no le llama la atención lo tierno realmente. Lo que sí le llama la atención son personas como Kai, no Jongin, Kai.

Y por primera vez, Kyungsoo ve algo de eso en Chanyeol. No es la forma en que baila, aunque ya no es tan desgarbado en la danza, definitivamente no es Kim Jongin. Tal vez sea en la manera en que cierra los ojos cuando canta y sonríe dejando fluir la música a través de sí, o tal vez en lo apasionado que es cuando toca algún instrumento, o lo concentrado que está cuando compone. Kyungsoo no sabe lo que es, no sabe si es el conjunto en total de lo que compone a un Chanyeol más maduro, pero hay algo definitivamente que a Kyungsoo le molesta...de una manera que no sabe si es positiva o negativa, pero está ahí  y él no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Chanyeol, y eso, definitivamente es un problema. 

Chanyeol y Kyungsoo están hablando en un extremo del escenario cuando sucede. 

Kyungsoo toma del hombro a Chanyeol para ayudarse a pararse más cerca del oído de Chanyeol para decirle algo sin importancia, cuando se separan están lo suficientemente cerca mirándose a los ojos, Chanyeol lo mira de lado desde su completa altura y Kyungsoo queda congelado. Son apenas unos segundos imperceptibles en los que se fuerza a sí mismo a mantener la compostura y no tragar la pesadez en su boca, a no lamerse los labios ni apartar la vista porque no sabe si es demasiado sospechoso. 

Cuando dejan de mirarse en lo que parece un eterno segundo, Kyungsoo tiene la mente en blanco con una única palabra rondando su mente.

Esa mirada fue el punto débil de Kyungsoo, jamás había visto a Chanyeol mirar de esa manera, jamás había visto ese lado de él, o por lo menos nunca le había prestado atención. 

Kyungsoo necesita un minuto para calmarse y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó, que fue un accidente. Pero no puede apartar de su mente lo que en ese instante pensó.

Chanyeol le pareció demasiado sexy.

Mierda.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza la zukulenzia...ok, no xD

Esa semana Jongin se lesiona el tobillo, y de repente todo lo que Kyungsoo pudo haber pensado de Chanyeol se borra de un plumazo.

Kyungsoo está tan preocupado por Jongin que los siguientes días se la pasa cuidando de él, atendiéndole y cocinando para él. 

"Es una recaída", dice medio en broma Jongdae.

"Cállate ", Kyungsoo lo reta. "Mejor pásame esa almohada".

Están trasladando a Jongin de su habitación a la sala de estar para que este no esté solo, encerrado. Kyungsoo sabe que Jongin se deprime fácilmente cada vez que se lastima.

"Lo que diga, enfermera Do", se burla Jongdae arrojando la almohada solicitada a la cabeza de Kyungsoo, este trata de devolverle el golpe pero Chen es demasiado rápido en huir a la cocina.

"¡Trae jugo!", grita Kyungsoo. Él pone la almohada en la mesita de té y apoya el pie de Jongin sobre ella con cuidado.

"Gracias, Hyung ", sonríe Jongin.

"No es nada. Mejor iré a traerte algo para tomar", Kyungsoo amaga a irse pero Jongin lo toma de la muñeca. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás incómodo? "

"No, estoy bien, gracias. Solo...", Jongin duda. "Quédate. Jongdae-Hyung me traerá algo de todos modos. Siéntate, veamos una película ". Jongin desliza sus dedos por la palma de la mano de Kyungsoo y allí masajea. Él se lo permite.

"Me gustaría, pero en media hora tengo que salir hacia el set", Kyungsoo hace una mueca porque realmente lo siente. "Pero cuando vuelva puedo cocinar algo para ti".

"Cuando vuelvas estarás agotado, Hyung, no necesitas cocinar ".

"Entonces traeré comida. No me cuesta nada pasar por algo antes de venir".

"Trae pollo, Soo. Cuando vuelvas dividiremos la cuenta", dice al pasar Junmyeon.

"De acuerdo, Hyung", contesta Kyungsoo siguiendo con la mirada al mayor. "Tengo que irme", le dice a Jongin.

"Bien, te veo en la noche".

"Sí ".

Jongin suelta su mano a regañadientes.

 

 

 

 

Simplemente no puede evitarlo. Jongin será su punto débil por mucho tiempo, sino para siempre. Kyungsoo se siente un poco aterrado por eso, él no quiere que su relación llegue a una dependencia mutua enfermiza, y no sabe qué hacer para no llegar a eso.

Él debe buscar una solución.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Kyungsoo regresa con dos baldes de pollo frito en brazos, lo único que quiere es ducharse, comer y acostarse a dormir. Aunque ama la actuación, esta puede resultar agobiante a veces cuando una escena no sale como esperas.

"Bienvenido a casa", lo recibe Minseok, tomando los baldes de los brazos de Kyungsoo. 

"Estoy en casa", Kyungsoo sonríe con alivio.

"Hyung, llegaste. ¿Cómo fue tu día? ", Jongin lo saluda desde el sofá frente al televisor, donde lo dejó esa mañana, solo que trae puesto otra ropa, señal de que se bañó mientras Kyungsoo estaba fuera.

"Estuvo bien", dice agotado.

"Ve a bañarte, Soo. Chanyeol preparó bistec y yo ayudé con ensaladas. Cuando salgas, todo estará listo", Baekhyun lo guía al pasillo y lo deja frente al baño.

"Eso suena bien", dice Kyungsoo. Baekhyun le devuelve una sonrisa y se retira hacia la sala.

La puerta del baño se abre frente a él, y un Chanyeol en bata con los cabellos húmedos sale.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-yah. ¿Llegaste? Bienvenido a casa", saluda Chanyeol. "¿Vas a ducharte? Aún queda agua caliente, tomé un baño rápido para no acabarla ".

"Oh, sí, gracias".

Kyungsoo se distrae con una gota que recorre la mejilla izquierda de Chanyeol, para luego perderse debajo de la mandíbula. Hay gotas en el cuello y el pequeño espacio descubierto del pecho de Chanyeol también.

"Ve a secarte el cabello, Chanyeol, o vas a enfermarte ", Kyungsoo logra no carraspear a duras penas.

"Oh, sí ", Chanyeol se revuelve el pelo salpicando gotas en el rostro de Kyungsoo.

"¡Yah!", exclama Kyungsoo, cubriéndose con una mano y golpeando en el estómago a Chanyeol con la otra. El hombre más alto ríe con la cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto de dolor, cubriendo con las palmas de sus manos su zona herida. Kyungsoo lucha con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Kyungsoo-Hyung, dúchate  rápido, tengo hambre!", se oye el grito de Jongin desde la sala.

Kyungsoo y Chanyeol parecen recordar de repente por qué están en el pasillo perdiendo el tiempo.

"Entonces...te esperamos para cenar", dice Chanyeol. 

"Sí...", murmura Kyungsoo. Él hace un gesto hacia el baño y Chanyeol se aparta del camino con una sonrisa. Una vez dentro, Kyungsoo suspira.

Esto se está volviendo incómodo y eso es lo último que quiere. En una milésima de segundo Kyungsoo toma una decisión y abre apresuradamente la puerta del pequeño cuarto.

"Chanyeol-ah ", él llama. Chanyeol está en su camino a su habitación cuando se da la vuelta confundido, él se acerca.

"¿Si? "

Kyungsoo apreta los labios en una fina línea y mira a Chanyeol  esperando que su valor no lo haya abandonado. "Después de comer...", él dice. "¿caminarías conmigo? Hay algo que quiero consultar contigo ", agrega al final.

Chanyeol lo mira confundido pero asiente con la cabeza de todos modos. "Esta bien", él dice.

"De acuerdo ", sonríe Kyungsoo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"De acuerdo", repite el mayor.

Kyungsoo entra al cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta frente a él. Él no sabe si esto es buena idea, pero es algo que viene pensando hace tiempo y no puede sacarse de la cabeza.

Él tiene que darle una oportunidad. 

 

 

 

 

 

La cena es ruidosa, entre risas y anécdotas del día de cada miembro. La ausencia de Lay se nota en sus comentarios fuera de lugar, EXO lo extraña y esperan que pronto vuelva de su viaje a China. Minseok, Jongdae y Baekhyun estuvieron filmando para un programa en Seúl, se divirtieron mucho haciéndolo. Suho tuvo que pasar su día en la S.M. para programar su agenda del próximo mes, mientras que Sehun tuvo que hacer de niñero de Jongin, aunque se la pasaron jugando video juegos y viendo programas de variedades. En cuanto a Chanyeol, él se encerró en el estudio componiendo una nueva canción, dice que estaba muy inspirado y que tal vez la presente a la empresa para el nuevo álbum de EXO.

Terminada la cena los chicos se quedaron viendo televisión hasta que Baekhyun, Jongin y Sehun se durmieron juntos en el sofá. Suho los despertó y ayudaron a Jongin a irse a la cama junto con los demás. Chen tenía un poco más de energía así que decidió ver un poco más de televisión hasta que le entrara el sueño, Minseok lo acompañó, junto con Kyungsoo y Chanyeol. 

"¿No estás cansado, Soo?", pregunta Minseok desde el lado de Jongdae. 

"No, de hecho...creo que iré a caminar", dice levantándose del sillón individual. Chanyeol se levanta de su propio lugar y dice que él también irá.

"Son las diez de la noche...", empieza Jongdae. 

"Solo será por un rato, volveremos enseguida ", dice Kyungsoo tomando su chaqueta y la de Chanyeol para pasársela al mayor, ambos toman sus gorras y tapabocas también.

"No tarden mucho. ¿Llevas tu llave?", pregunta Minseok. 

"Llevo la mía ", contesta Chanyeol. 

"Vuelvan pronto", dice Jongdae. 

"Sí...", contestan al unísono Kyungsoo y Chanyeol. 

Bajan en el ascensor en un silencio cómodo, salen del edificio y caminan unas cuadras cuando Chanyeol habla primero. "¿Está todo bien? ", pregunta con cuidado. 

Kyungsoo asiente con la cabeza pero guarda silencio mientras camina con la vista en la nada. La temperatura es buena, no hace calor ni frío, la primavera está cerca así que es normal que el clima esté un poco húmedo, pero no lo suficiente como para ser molesto, de hecho, es agradable. El cielo está despejado pero las estrellas no pueden verse en todo su esplendor por la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad, a Kyungsoo no le molesta, le gusta la ciudad, pero las estrellas siempre valen la pena contemplarlas, sobretodo en días como estos en los que sus pensamientos se arremolinan uno sobre el otro y necesita la calma que da el inmenso cielo nocturno, haciéndote sentir pequeño e ínfimo al igual que sus problemas. Kyungsoo suspira al cielo y la luna menguante lo saluda entre los árboles recordándole que no está solo.

"Dicen que cuando suspiras, un poco de tu felicidad se escapa de ti", dice Chanyeol deteniendo a Kyungsoo con la mano en su brazo. "¿Qué sucede, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mira a Chanyeol por un largo minuto, él decide mostrarle su celular en una pestaña abierta para que hable por él. Chanyeol arruga el entrecejo y agarra el aparato entre sus manos, él se desinfla cuando lee la noticia. "Lo vi hoy, cuando me tomé un descanso en la filmación, tiene tiempo", Kyungsoo dice. 

El artículo es sobre Kai y Krystal vistos nadando en una piscina en un hotel, hay una fotografía adjunta, ellos se están besando.

"Kyungsoo, yo...", Chanyeol bloquea el celular del menor y se lo devuelve, él no sabe qué decir, solo recuerda haber estado en el lugar de Kyungsoo. "Esto es... Creí que era mentira", él dice en cambio.

"Jongin no sabe mentir", dice Kyungsoo, guardando su celular. "De todos modos ya no importa". Y Kyungsoo lo dice en serio esta vez.

"¿Estás...decepcionado? ", pregunta Chanyeol lentamente. 

"No. No, yo solo...estoy cansado", él dice. "Mira, Jongin puede hacer lo que quiera, está en todo su derecho. Él no tiene que pedirme permiso en lo absoluto, y yo no espero que lo haga. Estoy seguro que esto...no lo planeó. Él es demasiado bueno para algo así... Lo conozco ".

"Tal vez está confundido. Soo, él tuvo una relación muy larga contigo, es normal que se sienta solo".

Kyungsoo ríe amargamente. 

"De acuerdo, no fue lo más inteligente para decir", Chanyeol se rasca la cabeza, él no es bueno para esto.

"No, tienes razón ", Kyungsoo admite. "Pero eso no cambia nada, él y yo terminamos", sentencia.

"Lo dices como si hubieras tomado una decisión ", dice Chanyeol. 

"De hecho...hay algo que quiero preguntarte".

"¿A mí?", Chanyeol abre los ojos grandes señalándose a sí mismo con un largo dedo. "¿A qué viene eso?"

"No sé cómo decirlo...¿podemos movernos de aquí? Estamos parados en una esquina. Vayamos al parque de aquí a dos cuadras", Kyungsoo empieza a caminar y Chanyeol lo sigue.

"¿Vas a descargar toda tu ira en mí?", Chanyeol dice fingiendo preocupación. 

"No estoy enojado con Jongin, Chanyeol ", Kyungsoo pone los ojos en blanco.

Chanyeol sonríe. "Eso quiere decir que no vas a descargar tu irá en mí ", él dice.

Kyungsoo lo golpea, pero también sonríe debajo del tapabocas. 

"Yah, ¿qué hice?", se queja Chanyeol, frotándose el brazo.

"Eres un idiota", Kyungsoo ríe.

Cuando llegan al pequeño parque, Kyungsoo nota algunas personas ejercitando y otras pocas parejas pasando el tiempo, están muy esparcidas entre sí, dándoles la intimidad que necesitan.

"Entonces...", dice Chanyeol, sentado en una banca con las piernas estiradas, él ya no tiene el tapabocas al igual que Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo se sienta junto a él, dejando un poco de distancia entre los dos. Él piensa un poco antes de hablar. "¿Te sientes solo, Chanyeol? "

"¿Mh? Te refieres a..."

"Baek", afirma Kyungsoo. "Me preguntaba...si te sientes listo para avanzar".

Chanyeol abre y cierra la boca como un pez fuera del agua, cuando parece darse cuenta él se detiene y mira fijamente sus tenis, él está así durante un minuto. "No lo sé ", dice finalmente. 

"¿Quieres averiguarlo?", Kyungsoo pregunta.

"¿Cómo? ", Chanyeol pregunta como si no tuviera una respuesta.

Kyungsoo se lame los labios y aprieta sus manos en su regazo. Él no conoce una manera adecuada para seguir. "Conmigo ", él dice en cambio.

Si Chanyeol fuera una caricatura en este momento su mandíbula estaría en el suelo, junto con sus ojos. "¿Qué? ", él logra decir después de un rato de mirar a Kyungsoo esperando a que este le diga que sólo era una broma, esta afirmación nunca llega.

"Dime, Chanyeol, ¿Aún te gusto? ", Kyungsoo pregunta directamente.

"Ah...yo...uhm...espera, ¿Qué? " Chanyeol parece estar a punto de entrar en pánico.

"Tranquilo, es solo una pregunta".

"Bueno, discúlpame, pero no es algo que se pregunta muy comúnmente", dice Chanyeol, recuperándose un poco de su shock. 

"Pero es una pregunta simple, sólo tienes que responder con sí o no".

"Kyungsoo, ¿te estás confesando ahora mismo? ", Chanyeol pregunta sorprendido.

"No", Kyungsoo dice simplemente.

"¿¡Cómo no!?", grita Chanyeol. Él no entiende nada.

"Shhh... Chanyeol ", Kyungsoo reta en un susurro. Él mira si alguien está viendo, no hay nadie. "¿Sabes qué? Olvida que pregunté ", él se pone de pie, Chanyeol junto él. 

"Espera. Lo siento ", dice Chanyeol. "Debes entender mi reacción, no te entiendo, Soo. ¿Esto es en serio?"

"¿Por qué bromearía con algo como esto?"

"No lo sé, yo..." Chanyeol mira su mano, él está agarrando el brazo de Kyungsoo. Chanyeol lo suelta como si quemara. "Te escucho", suspira.

"¿Aún te gusto? ", pregunta de nuevo Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol tarda en contestar, él está ordenando todos sus pensamientos en su cabeza. Él asiente suavemente una vez.

"No te estoy pidiendo salir conmigo, no estoy listo para una relación y creo que tú tampoco. Solo...quiero saber si podemos...abrir nuestra relación a nuevas posibilidades ".

"¿Estás vendiendo seguros?", Chanyeol bromea. Kyungsoo lo golpea. "Lo siento, no te haces ver muy atractivo así, Soo".

Kyungsoo suspira, se acerca unos pasos a Chanyeol y lo mira directamente a los ojos. "¿Quieres intentar?", él dice bajito.

Chanyeol traga saliva, un calor pesado instalándose en la boca del estómago. "¿Esto es por Jongin? "

"En parte. Pero esto no es una venganza si es eso lo que estás pensando. Solo quiero sentir que puedo hacer lo que quiero... Y lo que quiero ahora eres tú ".

Chanyeol inhala profundamente por la nariz, y exhala suavemente por la boca, su aliento chocando con la nariz de Kyungsoo. "Yo aún amo a Baekhyun ", él dice como última advertencia. 

"Y yo a Jongin ", Kyungsoo se acerca un paso más. "Podemos tomarlo con calma".

"Ir despacio".

"Sí..."

Chanyeol se toma su tiempo en contestar, pero al final ambos saben la respuesta. Es un sí. "De acuerdo. Despacio", él dice.

"Despacio", repite Kyungsoo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Chanyeol parece poder volver a respirar. "¿Volvemos? "

"S-sí ", él asiente varias veces con la cabeza. "Necesitas darme un masaje, demasiada tensión por tu culpa", dice Chanyeol aligerando el ambiente.

Kyungsoo ríe. "Olvídalo ".


	7. Capítulo 7

Kyungsoo tiene días realmente ocupados, su agenda está lo suficientemente llena durante todo lo que resta del mes que apenas tiene tiempo para comer y dormir. Los demás miembros también están ocupados con sus diferentes actividades en solitario como MCs, sub-unidades, películas, alguna que otra presentación que milagrosamente los reúne a todos juntos, y premios a los que él no pudo asistir, pero recibió el saludo del gigante de orejas felices.

Sus interacciones con Chanyeol son las mismas, o por lo menos eso cree, él no nota el cambio, tal vez son un poco más íntimas, como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja, pero nada que denote algún tipo de alteración en su relación.

En cuanto a Jongin, él le está dando su espacio, como prometió, pero no es bueno ocultando lo que le molesta. Su lesión está casi por completo recuperada, pero se lo nota de mal humor mucho más seguido, el estrés del trabajo y su indefinida relación con Soojung parecen afectarle, además de sus ya acostumbrados celos por Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo espera que esto no se le salga de las manos.

 

 

 

 

Filmar en exteriores es algo que Kyungsoo no disfruta tanto en días calurosos como estos, él odia sudar pero como todos, no puede evitarlo. Por lo menos agradece que aún no es verano, porque si en primavera la temperatura no es amable no quiere imaginar lo cruel que será en la siguiente estación.

"¡Quince minutos!", anuncia el director y todos parecen respirar con alivio. Las coordinadoras le alcanzan pañuelos de papel para secar el sudor de la frente, (el cabello negro se le empieza a pegotear en las sienes), y el cuello. También le dan una botella de agua fresca y lo ventilan un poco con un abanico. 

Cuando se siente un poco más fresco se dirige al conjunto de sillas bajo las sombrillas que colocó el STAFF para los actores, él toma su celular olvidado sobre la silla de tela y lo desbloquea por curiosear; tiene una llamada perdida, es de la mamá de Chanyeol. Kyungsoo arruga el entrecejo y pulsa la pantalla para devolver la llamada.

Suena un par de veces antes de ser atendido. "Oh, Kyungsoo-yah", la voz familiar de la mujer mayor lo saluda.

"Hola Omeoni, ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Oh bien, bien, hijo. Lamento haberte llamado, sé que estás muy ocupado".

"Siempre puedo hacer un espacio para usted, Omeoni. ¿Necesitaba algo?"

"Solo quería llamar para saludar y decirte que no olvides de cuidar tu salud. ¿Haz comido?"

"Oh, muchas gracias. Aún tengo que rodar unas escenas más, pero pronto estaré libre para almorzar. ¿Usted lo está haciendo bien?"

"Kyungsoo-yah, puedes venir a Viva Polo en cualquier momento, ¿lo sabes? Todo está bien por aquí ".

"Lo haré en cuanto me desocupe, muchas gracias por la invitación. Me aseguraré de llevar a Chanyeol para que la visite".

"Por favor, eso me haría muy feliz, a pasado tiempo desde la última vez. Kyungsoo-yah, cuídate, ¿si?"

"Sí, usted también ".

"Oh. Adiooos ".

"Adiós".

Kyungsoo sonríe al cortar la llamada.

Al volver a casa esa tarde, Kyungsoo busca a Chanyeol para contarle sobre su charla con su madre, pero no lo encuentra, Baekhyun le dice que fue al gimnasio junto con Suho y Sehun. El departamento es tranquilo sin los miembros más ruidosos juntos, él quiere aprovechar esa paz. Se da una ducha rápida y se prepara para relajarse viendo una película de acción. Está sumido en la trama a mitad de la película cuando la puerta de su habitación compartida se abre; es Jongin. Jongin con el torso desnudo y una toalla colgando de sus caderas.

Mierda.

Jongin parece hablarle pero Kyungsoo no lo escucha, él trae sus cascos puestos, pausa la película y se quita el auricular derecho. "¿Qué? ", él pregunta sin mostrar signo de nerviosismo.

"Que a qué hora volviste", repite Jongin con un sonrisa ladeada. Él se está secando el cabello con una pequeña toalla que rodea sus hombros.

"Hace un poco menos de una hora. ¿Recién llegas?"

"Sí, práctica ", responde buscando ropa en su armario dándole la espalda a Kyungsoo. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día? "

"Bien, un poco caliente", Kyungsoo se arrepiente de su elección de palabras cuando Jongin lo mira sobre su hombro. Él quiere desaparecer. "¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?", pregunta intentando cambiar el ambiente, no da resultado. 

"Caliente también ", dice Jongin, esta vez mirando fijamente a Kyungsoo, él aparta la vista y desea con todas sus fuerzas que alguien lo salve.

La puerta se abre nuevamente de golpe y un Chanyeol mirando su celular entra. "Kyungsoo-yah, mamá llamó, quiere que vayamos al restaurante, ¿Quieres venir? Sehun también..." Él se detiene notando la cargada atmósfera. "Lo siento, ¿interrumpo? ", dice seriamente. Sus ojos van de Kyungsoo a Jongin y viceversa. Kyungsoo solo quiere morir.

"De hecho...", empieza Jongin,  pero el de menor estatura aparta la computadora portátil de sus piernas y se pone de pie, toma del brazo a Chanyeol y lo saca de la habitación junto con él. 

"¿Qué estaba pasando?", pregunta Chanyeol mientras sigue a Kyungsoo, éste no le suelta la muñeca. 

"Nada", él dice. Chanyeol se suelta del agarre.

"Eso no parecía nada, él estaba desnudo, Kyungsoo ", Chanyeol susurra violentamente.

"Apestas ", suelta de repente Kyungsoo.

"¿Huh?"

"Ve a ducharte, apestas, luego hablaremos de esto. Ahora no, no aquí ".

"¿Entonces dónde? "

"Vamos...vamos con tu madre, allí hablaremos tranquilos".

Chanyeol gruñe pero obedece.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ellos no pudieron hablar, Sehun se había unido a ellos antes de que Chanyeol pudiera avisarle a Kyungsoo. De todos modos la pasaron bien, la mamá de Chanyeol parecía haber extrañado mucho a su hijo y como siempre los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Chanyeol bromeó con que su madre quería más a Kyungsoo que a su propio hijo y recibió un golpe tanto de su propia madre como del más bajo. Sehun se despidió a mitad del almuerzo vespertino alegando que tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de que oscurezca, los dos mayores terminaron su comida de forma amena.

"Entonces... ¿No pasó nada?", preguntó Chanyeol cuando hubieron acabado.

"No, lo prometo".

"No tienes que prometer, te creo. Solo estaba preocupado por ti".

Kyungsoo mira a Chanyeol con un deje de ternura, pero la expresión desaparece tan rápido como llegó. "Hablaré con él. Gracias por preocuparte, pero soy un adulto, puedo con él ".

"Si tú dices..." El semblante de Chanyeol parece decaído. 

"¿Y tú? ", pregunta Kyungsoo, él toca la punta del zapato de Chanyeol con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué hay de mi?", pregunta Chanyeol levantando la vista hacia Kyungsoo. 

"¿Todo bien con Baekhyun y Sehun? ", él vuelve a patear suavemente por debajo de la mesa.

"Sip", él dice, atrapando el pie de Kyungsoo con los suyos propios. Ellos ríen.

"Me alegro. Ellos parecen querer cuidarte", Kyungsoo baja la mirada a su plato vacío. 

"¿De qué? "

Kyungsoo lo piensa unos segundos, él no sabe si decir esto. Se decide por hacerlo. "De mí ".

"¿De ti? ¿Por qué harían eso?", Chanyeol parece sinceramente confundido. 

"Ya sabes..." Kyungsoo desvía la mirada a su alrededor, él encuentra muchas fotos suyas, y hay una en especial que le llama la atención en la que están Chanyeol y él mirándose el uno al otro. "¿Tu mamá sabe?", él pregunta de repente. 

"¿Qué cosa?", Chanyeol sigue con la mirada la dirección de los ojos de Kyungsoo, él se atraganta. "¡No, yo no...! ¡Ella es...! ¡Ay, Dios, ella solo...!" Kyungsoo contiene una sonrisa, Chanyeol está rojo hasta las orejas. "A ella le gustas", él dice evitando los ojos del menor. "Ya sabes...para mí ". Kyungsoo abre los ojos como platos y puede sentir como un calor le sube por la espalda y el rostro. "¡Yo no le dije nada!", se apresura a decir. "Ella solo lo decidió por su cuenta". Chanyeol parece tan avergonzado y acalorado como Kyungsoo. "Por favor, no le digas que te dije o ella se pondrá realmente insoportable ", él suplica.

Kyungsoo se aclara la garganta. "¿Ella sabía de tu y Baekhyun? " 

Chanyeol asiente. "Ella sigue prefiriéndote a ti", él dice tímidamente. Kyungsoo siente que algo cálido se asienta en su pecho y sonríe suavemente. 

"¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo? ", la mamá de Chanyeol elige ese momento para entrar al cubículo privado. De repente Kyungsoo es muy consciente de sus pies enredados con los de Chanyeol debajo de la mesa, ninguno de los dos hace algo para separarse.

"Estuvo delicioso, mamá ", responde Chanyeol por los dos con una gran sonrisa.

"Me alegro. ¿Quieren algún postre?"

"No, gracias. De hecho, ya deberíamos irnos", Kyungsoo se pone de pie.

"¿En serio? Que pena", ella dice, parece un poco decepcionada.

"Regresaremos antes de que empiecen los conciertos, omeoni. Muchas gracias por todo", Kyungsoo abraza a la mujer mayor y esta lo corresponde. Nota que Chanyeol está tan rojo como un tomate.

"Chanyeol-ah, cuida de Soo, ¿si? " Dice ella con una sonrisa, su brazo aún alrededor de la cintura de Kyungsoo. 

"¿Por qué debería hacer yo eso...?", Chanyeol bromea pero es golpeado por su madre. "Ya, sí, lo cuidaré ". 

Kyungsoo no puede evitar un sonrojo. Él se aclara la garganta. "Ya deberíamos irnos", dice.

"Los acompañaré al estacionamiento ", ella dice mientras los guía hacia la salida. Chanyeol va un poco más adelante, mientras que Kyungsoo y la mujer aún van abrazados. "Kyungsoo-yah," dice ella muy despacio. "cuida de él, por favor. Es un poco torpe pero es un buen chico".

"Escuché eso", advierte Chanyeol. Madre y Kyungsoo se ríen cómplices. 

"Lo sé ", responde muy bajito Kyungsoo, ella le palmea la cintura con una sonrisa.

"Gracias", ella dice.


	8. Capítulo 8

Kyungsoo por fin puede respirar. Las grabaciones del drama en el que estaba trabajando habían terminado, fue divertido y siempre tendrá muy buenos recuerdos, incluso había hecho amigos; solo le quedaba promocionar los últimos capítulos que aún no salían al aire, y por lo demás estaba libre. Un buen par de semanas de descanso bien merecidas antes de comenzar con las prácticas para la próxima gira de concierto. Lay había vuelto a casa y los demás miembros tenían alguna que otra actividad por separado, pero tendrían suficiente tiempo de descanso juntos por fin.

Una noche ellos decidieron ir a jugar a los bolos. Se dividieron en dos equipos de cuatro; el equipo uno, conformado por Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol y Kyungsoo, mientras que Minseok, Jongin, Baekhyun y Yixing formaban el segundo equipo; Jongdae había decidido ser el juez mientras bebía una malteada de chocolate y comía frituras, él decía que eran los privilegios de su oficio, aunque les permitía a los miembros robar de sus papas.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, entre las monerías de Baekhyun, los gritos de Chen, la competitividad de Chanyeol, y la fingida rivalidad entre los oponentes la noche se les estaba pasando como agua entre los dedos, estaban relajados y sin la permanente preocupación que conlleva trabajar al día siguiente, lo único en lo que se enfocaban era en pasarla bien y que dormirían hasta pasado el mediodía del otro día.

Era la cuarta ronda, el equipo uno iba ganando dos a uno y el humor estaba en lo más alto. Kyungsoo estaba tranquilamente sentado en el puesto del fondo y delante de él, dándole la espalda estaba Chanyeol, todos estaban atentos a la técnica de Minseok, Jongdae le aconsejaba que dejara fluir la fuerza a través del brazo y que soltara la bola con suavidad, mientras que Lay le indicaba una postura mejor para que la bola no se desviara hacia las canaletas de los lados, Sehun gritaba consejos pero con toda la intención de que el mayor del grupo fallara.

Chanyeol estaba ahí, justo en frente de él totalmente desprevenido así que Kyungsoo solo se dejó llevar, acarició la espalda del más alto desde el hombro, desviando los dedos hacia la columna vertebral, deslizando su mano con suavidad por todo el camino hasta la espalda baja. Sintió a Chanyeol tensarse bajo su tacto y eso lo hizo sonreír, el alto estaba riéndose y su carcajada fue cortada bruscamente y fue reemplazada por una tos fingida para disimular. Cuando Kyungsoo apartó ligeramente los dedos de la espalda de Chanyeol, este se inclinó hacia atrás buscando las caricias, entonces Kyungsoo le acarició la columna con solo un dedo recorriendola de arriba hacia abajo distraídamente, luego subió por la espalda y enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de la nuca de Chanyeol, este hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró bruscamente por la nariz, Kyungsoo se lo imaginaba con los ojos cerrados cuando el grito de Baekhyun hizo que apartara su mano del cuello del mayor como si lo hubiesen atrapado robando, Chanyeol se sentó completamente derecho también. Aplaudieron a Minseok que había derribado ocho pinos y ambos fingieron que nada había ocurrido.

Comieron algo después de terminar, el equipo uno había ganado así que Minseok, Jongin, Baekhyun y Lay debían pagar por los alimentos. La cena transcurrió amena entre chistes y risas, bebieron un poco de Soju, no lo suficiente como para emborracharse pero sí como para volverlos más ruidosos y risueños. A Baekhyun se le ocurrió ir a un Pool. Minseok, Jongdae y Suho declinaron la idea prefiriendo volver al departamento a descansar, después de todo era medianoche. Los demás aceptaron y se dirigieron a las mesas de Pool.

Esta vez los equipos se dividieron en tres contra tres, el primer equipo conformado por Baekhyun, Jongin y Kyungsoo, mientras que el segundo estaba formado por Lay, Sehun y Chanyeol. 

Estaban a mitad de juego, Sehun llevaba rato metiendo bola tras bola, así que Baekhyun buscó una nueva estrategia. Empezó a bailar espontáneamente de manera exagerada pretendiendo verse sexy, usaba el taco como si fuese un caño, y se apoyaba en la mesa de billar sugestivamente. Sehun contuvo una sonrisa mientras que Chanyeol y Jongin reían a carcajada limpia, el más alto golpeaba las manos y sus rodillas casi sin poder respirar. Sehun erró su golpe porque no podía contener la risa, terminó golpeando a Baekhyun por tramposo. Era el turno de Lay.

Kyungsoo nota a Chanyeol mirando a Lay tranquilamente apoyado en la mesa contigua que está vacía, él se acerca y se apoya a su lado, Chanyeol finge ignorarlo.

"Esto sería mucho más divertido si apostáramos ", dice muy bajito solo para que Chanyeol lo oiga, este lo mira por el rabillo del ojo para luego volver su mirada al juego. "Una apuesta solo entre nosotros", agrega, los labios del alto se estiran hacia arriba.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?", pregunta Chanyeol, su voz es profunda.

Kyungsoo posa su mano en el hombro del más alto para que este se ponga a su altura. "Si ustedes ganan haré lo que tu quieras por un día completo, si nosotros ganamos tú harás lo que te pida por todo un día ", susurra en su oído, su aliento golpeando en el cuello del mayor, lo siente estremecerse bajo su mano. 

"Trato", dice Chanyeol asintiendo, de repente motivado.

"¡Yah, Kyungsoo, no fraternices con el enemigo!", grita de repente Baekhyun. Kyungsoo y Chanyeol se ríen y se separan, uno para cada equipo correspondiente. No notan la mirada fija y malhumorada del moreno sobre ellos.

 

 

 

 

El equipo de Kyungsoo gana.


	9. Capítulo 9

Un somnoliento Kyungsoo camina por el pasillo del departamento hacia la habitación que comparten Baekhyun y Chanyeol. Abre con cuidado la puerta sin hacer un solo ruido y se acerca a la cama del más alto, él mueve el hombro del mayor, Chanyeol gruñe y se da la vuelta entre las sábanas para darle la espalda a Kyungsoo. El menor susurra su nombre en un nuevo intento por despertarlo, son las cuatro y tres de la mañana, él solo quiere volver a su cama y seguir durmiendo.

"Chanyeol ", Kyungsoo sacude más fuerte el hombro del mayor y este por fin se despierta y se sienta confundido en la oscuridad, restregándose un ojo con la mano. "Ve a comprar para desayunar".

"¿Qué? ", dice todavía adormilado, la voz super gruesa, él se aclara la garganta. "¿Qué hora es? "

"Son las cuatro de la madrugada ", responde inocentemente el más joven.

"¿Las cuatro...? Yah, estás de broma, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"Que vayas a comprar. Rápido, rápido ", lo tira del brazo para sacarlo de la cama.

"¿Enloqueciste? Estamos de descanso, no puedo ir a comprar a las cuatro de la mañana", Chanyeol trata de soltarse del agarre. "¿Por qué yo haría eso?"

"Yah, Park Chanyeol, una apuesta es una apuesta. Ahora te levantas, vas a comprar para hacerme el desayuno, lo cocinas y luego me despiertas. Rápido ". Kyungsoo lo golpea en la cabeza y se va de regreso a su habitación. 

Chanyeol suspira y se lanza de nuevo a su cama. Él gruñe antes de quedarse dormido y se levanta de una vez resongando en voz baja.

Cuando Chanyeol está en el primer 24h que encuentra, (aún en pijama porque son las malditas cuatro de la mañana), recibe un mensaje de texto de Kyungsoo de un listado de lo que quiere para desayunar. Chanyeol se cuestiona por qué pensó que ser el esclavo de Do Kyungsoo por un día no sería la gran cosa, se maldice por ser tan ingenuo. Un nuevo mensaje le llega después de unos minutos, es de Kyungsoo. Él no lo puede creer.

"Baila Ice Cream Cake para conseguir un descuento. Toma un video y envíamelo ", lee incrédulo. Él quiere morir. "Kyungsoo hijo de..."

 

Cuando Kyungsoo despierta a penas recuerda que Chanyeol intentó despertarlo más temprano, él recuerda haberlo echado de la habitación con una almohada y empujarlo hasta cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Kyungsoo estira sus músculos de forma placentera, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios; él durmió condenadamente bien. Se restriega la cara con ambas manos y toma su celular en la mesita de luz junto a su cama; él tiene un mensaje y es de Chanyeol, el asunto dice: "Te odio". Kyungsoo aprieta los labios conteniendo una sonrisa, abre el mensaje, es el video que le pidió. 

Al parecer Chanyeol le pidió a la persona en la caja que lo filmara con su celular, la cámara tiembla ante la risa contenida de quien lo filma. Chanyeol se ve totalmente avergonzado y por momentos se tapa la cara mientras baila y canta el estribillo completo de Ice Cream Cake de Red Velvet. Kyungsoo podría llorar de la risa. Abre un segundo mensaje de Chanyeol que dice que no consiguió el descuento porque quien lo atendió  era un hombre. La carcajada que Kyungsoo soltó debió llegar a todo el departamento.

Él decide levantarse entre risas que se le escapan, comprueba el horario; son las diez y media de la mañana. Bosteza y se encamina al baño, él se duchará, desayunará más no almorzará, el abundante desayuno estilo americano que le pidió a Chanyeol debería conformarlo por la mayor parte del día.

Cuando llega a la cocina su desayuno completo está sobre la mesa, los demás miembros están dispersos por el departamento, Minseok y Suho son los únicos que no están ya que decidieron ir al gimnasio. Kyungsoo no encuentra a Chanyeol por ningún lado, pero sí una nota sobre la mesa con la caligrafía de Chanyeol. "Para Kyungsoo. Muere atragantado", lee en voz baja, una carcajada se le atora en la garganta; le da vuelta al papel. "Me fui a dormir. Háblame si necesitas algo", Kyungsoo sonríe y entrecierra más los ojos para leer la letra pequeña en la base del papel. "O muere, lo que pase primero", él ríe en voz alta.

Son las dos y cuarto de la tarde cuando Kyungsoo decide despertar a Chanyeol; él está confundido con lo que pasa, tiene los ojos hinchados y un hilo de baba seca que le llega hasta la oreja izquierda, está muy despeinado y desorientado. Kyungsoo piensa que no es justo que se vea tan apuesto en esas condiciones.

"¿Qué día es?", pregunta Chanyeol rascándose la cabeza.

"Aún eres mi esclavo", sonríe Kyungsoo sentándose en la cama.

"Eres una persona horrible ", Chanyeol se sienta también y lo empuja levemente con la mano. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las dos. ¿Quieres salir a comer? Necesito comprar unas cosas y serás mi burro de carga", dice Kyungsoo poniéndose de pie.

"Si hay comida de por medio..."

"No tienes elección de todos modos, jirafa. Andando".

 

 

"Esto no venía en el contrato ", dice Chanyeol con el micrófono en mano. Luego de comprar lo que Kyungsoo necesitaba para su habitación, (un cesto de basura y una lámpara), él decidió guiar a Chanyeol a un lugar tranquilo para comer, cuando se dio cuenta ya habían alquilado una sala de karaoke. "¡Lo tenias todo planeado, maldito!" Grita Chanyeol señalándolo con un un dedo, su voz haciendo eco a través de los parlantes.

Kyungsoo ríe con la cabeza hacia atrás y se sujeta el estómago, lágrimas de diversión queriendo escapar por las esquinas de sus ojos. "Si te lo decía, no hubiera sido tan fácil traerte", él ríe mirando a Chanyeol desde donde está sentado. 

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Reniega el mayor. 

"Eres un idol, esto no debería ser difícil para ti, lo haces la mayor parte de tu día a día ", dice Kyungsoo llevándose un bocadillo a los labios.

"Eso no es..." Chanyeol no termina su oración y desvía su mirada a sus deportivas. Kyungsoo nota un ligero sonrojo en las orejas del más alto.

"¿Es porque lo harás para mi?" Kyungsoo dice, tomando un trago de su jugo de frutas, aún es temprano para beber.

Chanyeol no responde, se mantiene evitando la pesada mirada de Kyungsoo sobre él. 

"Cantaste enfrente de mi antes, esto no es diferente ", Kyungsoo trata de tranquilizar.

"Canto contigo todas esas veces, ahora solo somos nosotros solos en una pequeña habitación y yo seré el único que lo haga".

"¿En qué estás pensando, pervertido? ", Kyungsoo molesta. Los colores de Chanyeol se revolucionan en su rostro y lo mira lo más enojado que puede estando sonrojado. "Ya, no es la gran cosa, por lo menos no te hago cantar y bailar en medio de la calle totalmente solo". Chanyeol parece estar de acuerdo. "Muy bien, comencemos".

La siguiente media hora Chanyeol se la pasa bailando y cantando la lista de reproducción que fue armando Kyungsoo. El menor disfrutando la versión rapeada de Baby Shark y otras canciones infantiles, el baile de Chanyeol es lo que lo hace reír más fuerte, sus extremidades largas esforzándose por copiar los movimientos femeninos de canciones de Red Velvet, Girls Generation y Mamamoo hacen que Kyungsoo se descojone de la risa, sobretodo porque Chanyeol intenta imitar una versión sexy de coreografías como  Like a Cat de AOA.

"Paremos un poco, necesito tomar algo", dice Chanyeol dejando por la mitad la canción. "¿No pediste algo más fuerte?", pregunta sentándose a lado de Kyungsoo. 

"¿Quieres beber? Son las cinco y media de la tarde".

"Si quieres que siga haciendo el ridículo debes invitarme algo para tomar".

"¿Qué dices? Esto lo pagas tú ".

"¿No pagué acaso tu lámpara y cesto antes? Dame un respiro", Chanyeol suspira.

"De acuerdo, pago la sala, tú pagas la bebida".

"De acuerdo, pero tú pagas la comida. Pidamos algo".

Kyungsoo está de acuerdo mientras arma una nueva lista de reproducción en la pantalla y Chanyeol pide por teléfono sus bebidas y fideos negros para comer; selecciona unas cuantas canciones de EXO porque quiere ver a Chanyeol un poco más relajado. 

Wolf suena en la habitación cuando Chanyeol lo mira incrédulo, "¿Es en serio?" Dice. "¿Cómo quieres que lo haga solo?", aún así se pone de pie dispuesto a bailar.

Kyungsoo se ríe de su esfuerzo pero lo aplaude de todos modos. Cuando llega el alcohol Chanyeol se ve más dispuesto a bailar y cantar. Las siguientes canciones son Growl y History, Chanyeol las interpreta como si estuviera arriba del escenario. Kyungsoo bebe sin apartar la vista del espectáculo que es el mayor.

Cuando suena Thunder Chanyeol se queda congelado, Kyungsoo frunce el ceño extrañado, la canción debió colarse por accidente, cuando está a punto de cambiarla Chanyeol empieza a cantar, Kyungsoo detiene todo movimiento, incluso cree que ha dejado de respirar. Él mira a Chanyeol y este le devuelve la mirada. Mierda, está en modo presentación, lo que quiere decir que el más alto está bailando y cantando de la manera más provocativa que conoce. Kyungsoo no está para nada acostumbrado a este Chanyeol, él puede con el gigante torpe y divertido, pero nunca supo cómo lidiar con el lado profesional del mayor estando de espectador. El corazón le da latidos profundos, su respiración se vuelve más densa y superficial, él traga saliva, Chanyeol no deja de mirarlo a los ojos mientras baila el estribillo de la canción, su voz profunda eriza la piel de Kyungsoo y lo hipnotiza, él no puede dejar de mirar. Kyungsoo no cree poder soportar esto sin tener pensamientos impuros así que en un acto de cobardía él cambia la canción. 

Él no tiene suerte. Playboy suena en los parlantes. Mierda.

"Si la cambias, estás muerto", advierte Chanyeol. Kyungsoo está perdido.

Chanyeol canta la canción con una mirada intensa en su rostro serio, Kyungsoo suspira lentamente, sabe que Chanyeol la está cantando exclusivamente para él, aunque no sabe si es como una broma o está yendo en serio. A medida que la letra avanza a Kyungsoo le cuesta cada vez más mantenerse quieto en su lugar, él no quiere ser preso de sus impulsos.

"Te diste cuenta de mis intenciones demasiado tarde," canta Chanyeol. " tus manos ya estaban atadas, te enamoraste de mí (¿no es así?)  
Lo sabías desde el principio, ¿por qué intentas culparme ahora?  
Soy travieso, más travieso de lo que te imaginas. Estoy lejos de ser el chico bueno de tus sueños  
Difruta de esto, por favor, no huyas de mi, no trates de abandonarme". Chanyeol se acerca a Kyungsoo y tira de su brazo para ponerlo de pie, él quiere que bailen juntos. "Está bien, está bien, sé cómo se siente tu corazón. Está bien, está bien, está bien. Muéstrame todos tus secretos"

Kyungsoo le sigue el juego y baila junto con Chanyeol el estribillo, él puede sentir el ambiente tenso que lo deja suspirando, él cierra los ojos cuando Chanyeol acaricia su hombro y mueven las caderas al compás, el corazón de Kyungsoo galopa en su pecho sin permiso. Él no puede más con esto.

"He tomado la decisión de llamarte, eso fue sólo un beso, eso es todo", rapea Chanyeol muy cerca de su rostro. "Conocer a un tipo como yo puede ser un beneficio o una desgracia para ti. Somos como un camino dividido. Sí, como el whisky que bebiste por error", él desliza su mano por su cintura impidiéndole apartarse. Kyungsoo coloca una mano en el pecho de Chanyeol, su corazón golpea en su palma. De repente siente mucho calor. "Voy a hacerte sentir más ansioso, más excitado (vamos).  
Soy perverso, me gusta hacer las cosas que no te gusta que haga.  
Como he dicho, el verdadero juego ni siquiera ha comenzado.  
Sigue luchando, continúa esforzandote. Al final, yo seré el ganador. Todos los días trato con un nuevo tipo de soledad". 

Kyungsoo siente el húmedo aliento de Chanyeol en su boca, el embriagante aroma a alcohol lo marea, sus frentes están pegadas y sus respiraciones agitadas. La música sigue pero ellos ya no le prestan atención, lo único que quiere hacer Kyungsoo es acercarse un poco más y...

Un golpe en la puerta los hace separarse bruscamente uno del otro. El corazón de Kyungsoo late en sus oídos, él está temblando, se lame los labios y traga saliva, puede jurar que sus pupilas están dilatadas. Chanyeol está sonrojado y su mirada es oscura.

Golpean nuevamente la puerta y ellos dejan de mirarse. Kyungsoo abre, sus fideos negros están aquí.


	10. Capítulo 10a

Kyungsoo abre la puerta del departamento completamente agotado física, metal y emocionalmente. Prácticamente huyó de la sala de ensayo dejando solo a Jongin. Él no sabe lo que está haciendo en este momento, sólo quiere hablar con Chanyeol para sacarse la sensación del cuerpo caliente de Jongin de encima, quiere ser capaz de calmarse, su inquieta mente le dice que busque al mayor para encontrar paz.

Al entrar a la sala de estar lo siente, hay un silencio pesado y una atmósfera tensa por todo el departamento. Jongdae y Suho están sentados en el sofá, lo miran cuando se adentra un poco más. 

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Kyungsoo. Chen se relame los labios y le hace un gesto de que guarde silencio. El menor arruga el entrecejo y escucha.

Unas voces amortiguadas se escuchan desde el pasillo, a Kyungsoo le toma un segundo reconocer la voz de Baekhyun, parece que está discutiendo de una manera controlada.

"Baekhyun recibió una llamada y se encerró con Chanyeol en su habitación, llevan un rato así, se veía muy enojado", explica Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo tiene sus sospechas, conociendo a Sehun seguramente el menor fue el portador de las noticias que llegaron a oídos de Baekhyun y probablemente eso lo enfureció.

No fue intención de Kyungsoo, el besarse con Jongin, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Esa mañana Jongin, Lay y Minseok lo invitaron a una de sus prácticas en la empresa, Kyungsoo no tenía nada que hacer así que aceptó, él es fiel creyente de que el trabajo duro es bien recompensado. 

Estuvieron un par de horas practicando, se estaban tomando un descanso hasta que Yixing y Minseok decidieron ir a comer algo puesto que no habían desayunado, dijeron que volverían en un rato, así que Kyungsoo y Jongin se quedaron inevitablemente solos.

Aunque al principio un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, (prácticamente no se miraban a los ojos), Jongin sugirió continuar con la práctica, así que eso hicieron durante unos minutos.

Hasta que Jongin decidió hablar; "Ayer saliste con Chanyeol ", no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. 

"Sí, qué hay con eso", dijo Kyungsoo sin detener sus pasos de baile.

"Nada, solo... Estás pasando mucho tiempo con él".

Kyungsoo lo miró a través del espejo en la pared. "¿A qué viene este repentino tema de conversación? "

Jongin guardó silencio por unos segundos. "Sabes que siempre le gustaste, ¿verdad? Por eso Baekhyun terminó con él ".

Kyungsoo se detiene bruscamente y se dirige al pequeño equipo de música, lo apaga. "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?"

El moreno seca el sudor de su frente con el brazo y mira a Kyungsoo. "No lo sé, tal vez es que hace unos meses tú estabas conmigo y ahora de repente ustedes dos parecen estar muy unidos".

Kyungsoo jadea, él no lo puede creer. "¿Y qué tal tu relación con Soojung, Jongin? "

"No la traigas aquí, ella no tiene nada que ver".

"Tú trajiste a Chanyeol primero. Chanyeol y yo somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido, incluso antes de ti. No sé qué hago dándote explicaciones..." Kyungsoo sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, se relame los labios.

"Porque me las debes, Kyungsoo".

"Yo no te debo nada. Tal vez cuando estábamos juntos, pero ahora ya no es así, tú estás con otra persona y yo..." Kyungsoo no termina la oración, se muerde los labios.

"¿Y tú qué, Kyungsoo? ¿Estás con él? " Jongin lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

"...No", dice Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol y yo no estamos juntos, y no lo estaremos en un futuro cercano, porque a diferencia de ti, yo aún te-" Kyungsoo se corta así mismo mordiéndose la lengua, esquiva los ojos de Jongin. 

El silencio es tenso entre los dos, Kyungsoo se siente repentinamente muy expuesto y quiere huir de ahí, pero en cambio se queda plantado en su lugar, mirando el suelo de madera a sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante.

"Kyungsoo... Crystal y yo...no planeamos esto, ni siquiera sé lo que hay entre ella y yo, me siento tan confundido con respecto a ella... Pero jamás, ni por un segundo he dudado de lo que siento por ti." Jongin camina los pasos que los separan hasta llegar a Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo solo ve las deportivas de Jongin frente a sus pies, él no se atreve a ver más allá. "Ella jamás podrá reemplazarte, "susurra "jamás será capaz de hacerme sentir lo que tú me haces sentir. Kyungsoo, yo...te necesito", Jongin apoya su frente en la cabeza de Kyungsoo y acaricia con los dedos el brazo derecho del mayor, la piel de Kyungsoo se eriza a su paso. "Te amo", él dice. "Olvidémonos de ellos, de Chanyeol, de Soojung, de todos...y sigamos siendo nosotros, solo los dos, como antes".

Kyungsoo quiere llorar, la vista se le nubla por las lágrimas, lo que daría él por volver con Jongin, pero se siente enfermo de solo pensarlo, él no quiere volver a lo mismo, él decidió cambiar para su propio bien. "No puedo", suelta en un susurro. 

"¿Por qué? " Jongin respira en su mejilla. "Puedo cambiar, puedo ser lo que tú deseas. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz", murmura, y es malditamente seductor para Kyungsoo, él no lo puede resistir. Jongin levanta su rostro con los dedos y lo obliga delicadamente a mirarlo, él respira en su boca. "Dame otra oportunidad, ¿mh? No sabes cuánto te extraño, no puedes imaginártelo. Sólo necesito... Me muero por..." Jongin no se contiene más y lo besa en la boca, Kyungsoo corresponde con los labios abiertos, él también anhelaba tanto ese contacto, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba.

Jongin lo besa profundo sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos, su habilidosa lengua se introduce en la boca de Kyungsoo y hace cosas que hacen suspirar al mayor, Kyungsoo se sostiene de la cintura de Jongin arrugando la tela de su remera entre sus manos.

"Necesito marcarte" jadea Jongin, empujándolo con su cuerpo hasta empotrarlo contra la pared arrancándole un gemido, que traga en el beso brusco y desordenado. Kyungsoo lo abraza por la cintura y Jongin enreda sus dedos en el pelo de la nuca del mayor y tira de él, Kyungsoo gruñe y Jongin sonríe. Están perdiendo la cabeza los dos.

Hasta que la puerta se abre y Sehun los ve. "¿Qué carajos? ", jadea.

Es ahí cuando Kyungsoo se separa de Jongin empujándolo con sus manos en el pecho del menor, jadeando por el intenso beso, él no se atrevió a ver a la cara ni a Jongin ni mucho menos a Sehun, y salió huyendo de ahí. 

Ahora se reprende por haber sido tan débil ante el menor, pero es que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo sintió tan cerca suyo que no fue capaz de poner resistencia.

"¡Soy un adulto, Baekhyun! ¡Sé lo que hago!" La voz ronca y alterada de Chanyeol lo trae de nuevo a la sala. "¡No necesito que me cuides!"

"No parece, Chanyeol. De hecho parece todo lo contrario ", la voz de Baekhyun se escucha más clara con la puerta de la habitación abierta. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A un lugar donde no estés tú diciéndome lo que hacer", Chanyeol dice mientras se dirige a paso apresurado a la sala.

"No puedes irte, no me dejes hablando solo", Baekhyun lo toma del brazo pero Chanyeol se deshace del agarre bruscamente, enfrentándolo. 

"No sé si te diste cuenta, pero haz estado hablando solo desde que llegué ", corta, cruza la sala a penas mirando a Kyungsoo, su ceño está fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Sale del departamento con un portazo que hace temblar a los que lo habitan.

Baekhyun cruza la mirada con Kyungsoo, tiene los ojos rojos. "Tengo que hablar contigo ", le dice y se encamina nuevamente a su habitación.


	11. Capítulo 10b

Kyungsoo sigue a Baekhyun hasta la habitación que comparte con Chanyeol, cierra cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de él y se sumen en un profundo silencio.

Baekhyun se sienta en su cama y suspira largamente, se tapa la cara con las manos y se queda en esa posición por un minuto; Kyungsoo parado en el centro de la habitación. 

"Por favor, siéntate ", dice finalmente Baekhyun. Kyungsoo obedece, sentándose en la cama de Chanyeol, quedando enfrentados, él guarda silencio. Baekhyun se restriega la cara con la mano y mira fijamente a Kyungsoo, él no sabe por dónde empezar. "Sehun me contó lo que vio", dice.

"Eso imaginé ", responde Kyungsoo, la voz profunda. 

"Soo, yo...no me quiero meter entre tú y Jongin, pero sabes porqué hago esto".

"Aún amas a Chanyeol ", afirma.

Baekhyun no responde, sigue mirando a Kyungsoo. "No quiero que lo lastimes, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado".

"¿No crees que somos lo suficientemente grandes para cuidar de nosotros mismos?"

"No importa la edad que tengan, siempre querré cuidar de ustedes, sobre todo de Chanyeol ".

"Baekhyun, tú terminaste con él por lo que supuestamente sentía por mí, lo terminaste cuando él más te amaba, tú lo heriste primero, tú no sabes cómo cuidarlo-"

"¿Tú sí? ", interrumpe Baekhyun. 

"Eso intento".

"No parece, Kyungsoo. Haz despertado los sentimientos que traía dormidos dentro de él porque siempre creyó que no tenía oportunidad contigo, ahora terminas con Jongin y lo usas-"

"Yo no-", corta Kyungsoo pero es interrumpido por Baekhyun. 

"Déjame terminar. Lo usas para sentirte un poco mejor. Sé que nunca prestaste atención a Chanyeol de esa manera, sé de verdad que ni siquiera estabas enterado de sus sentimientos por ti, porque estabas ciego por Jongin. Sé que sea lo que sea que estás haciendo con Chanyeol ahora, no es ni con la más  mínima intención de herir a alguien. Pero Jongin te ama y saldrá herido, tú lo amas y saldrás herido, y Chanyeol... ¿dónde está su lugar aquí? ", Baekhyun suspira con cansancio. " Solo quiero detener todo esto para que podamos vivir tranquilos todos", mira suplicante a Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo entiende, él mismo no sabe lo que está haciendo, se siente tan confundido con Jongin, con Chanyeol, con todo lo que está pasando, que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Él no quería meterse ni meter a nadie en este drama, pero aquí está, hablando con el ex de Chanyeol sobre Chanyeol. ¿Qué tan de drama es eso? 

Kyungsoo suspira, es mejor tomarse las cosas con la mayor calma posible. "Tienes razón, esto no debió pasar. No quiero afectar al grupo por mi culpa. Últimamente estoy...me siento perdido, no sé a dónde voy ni qué estoy haciendo. Es difícil saberlo cuando no puedo hablar de estas cosas contigo, siempre haz sido un buen guía, Baekhyun. Pero entenderás por qué no estuve hablando contigo de este tema en específico ".

Baekhyun sonríe suavemente y asiente. "Sé que es complicado, pero incluso si es sobre Chanyeol, estaré aquí cuando me necesites". Baekhyun guarda silencio por un largo momento, como meditando sobre algo en su cabeza. Finalmente se decide a hablar; "Incluso si llega el día en que quieras de verdad estar con Chanyeol. Sé que si te decides a ello irás en serio. Yo te estaré apoyando".

"¿Por qué? " Pregunta suavemente, Kyungsoo mira a Baekhyun sin poder descifrarlo. 

"Porque creo en que ustedes dos pueden estar juntos, solo necesitan el tiempo adecuado. El cual, creo, no es precisamente este", sonríe Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lo corresponde agachando la cabeza. "Si llegara ese día, yo no me meteré entre ustedes".

"De verdad lo amas", murmura Kyungsoo. 

"Lo amo", afirma Baekhyun, ni una gota de duda. "Como también te amo a ti, de la misma forma", Baekhyun asiente con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Kyungsoo sonríe ligeramente, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer. 

 

Kyungsoo estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la mesa del comedor cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse, él revisa la hora en su celular; son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada. Va al encuentro del intruso.

"¿Sabes qué hora es?", él no quiere sonar enojado, así que niega con la cabeza y lo intenta de nuevo. "Estaba preocupado, ¿dónde estabas?"

Chanyeol sonríe amargamente, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y el cabello  revuelto. Cuando Kyungsoo se acerca siente el aroma a alcohol. "¿Eres mi madre? Vete a dormir Kyungsoo ", Chanyeol dice roncamente.

"Estaba esperándote, Baekhyun esperó conmigo un buen par de horas también, ¿por qué no contestaste nuestras llamadas?"

"Estaba ocupado".

A Kyungsoo se le revuelve el estómago. "Haciendo qué ".

Chanyeol suspira y se restriega los ojos con los dedos. "Pensando". Él parece más calmado, más cansado tal vez.

"Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó, pero tal vez tengas razón, mañana podremos hacerlo con más calma". Kyungsoo amaga a irse a su habitación pero es detenido por la mano de Chanyeol en su brazo.

"No, hablemos ahora".

"Estás borracho".

"No lo estoy, puede que hace unas horas atrás lo estaba pero ya no".

Ellos se miran el uno al otro, la mano de Chanyeol se siente cálida en la piel de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo suspira y toma su mano guiando a Chanyeol al living, el mayor se deja hacer. Ambos se sientan en el sofá, enfrentados.

"¿Baekhyun te contó lo que pasó hoy...ayer con Jongin? "

"No hizo falta, no soy idiota, sé lo que hace enojar a Baekhyun. Pasó algo entre ustedes, ¿verdad?"

Kyungsoo asiente sin poder mirar a los ojos al más alto, él escucha la respiración de Chanyeol, es profunda. "No fue mi intención..."

"No tienes que explicarme nada".

Kyungsoo lo mira a los ojos, él no parece molesto.

"Soo, me gustas", suelta Chanyeol. "Pero eso no significa que automáticamente me debas algo. Entiendo, es complicado todo lo que se trata de Kai, lo entiendo. Creo que si estuviera en tu situación me hubiera pasado lo mismo con Baekhyun ".

"No quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo. Lo que siento por Jongin...ya no es lo mismo desde hace un tiempo. Lo mismo me pasa contigo... Y eso me confunde".

"Entiendo. Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Kyungsoo se relame los labios y mira sus manos en su regazo; "Necesito tiempo", él dice. Ambos guardan silencio por un momento. "Con esto no estoy pidiendo que esperes por mí, solo... No quiero complicar más las cosas entre nosotros si no sé lo que siento. Eres mi amigo más preciado", ellos se miran a los ojos. "Quiero que tengas claro eso, por eso... no puedo seguir con lo que sea que estamos haciendo si no tengo claros mis pensamientos. No quiero lastimarte".

"Yo tampoco quiero verte lastimado ", susurra Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo traga saliva, él tiene tantas ganas de besar a Chanyeol... Pero no. No puede. No con estos confusos sentimientos en su interior. No quiere que si existe la posibilidad de un beso entre ellos, sea con aroma a alcohol y ambos amando a otra persona. No.

"Gracias", Kyungsoo susurra de vuelta. "Siento lo de ayer".

Chanyeol sacude su cabeza, despejando el ambiente. "No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Discutir con Baekhyun me pone así. Tengo tanto que decirle pero aún no puedo...", deja la frase sin terminar. Kyungsoo asiente.

"Será mejor que vayamos a dormir", Kyungsoo se pone de pie, Chanyeol imitándolo. "Que descanses".

"Tú igual, buenas noches", Chanyeol le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de seguir su camino, Kyungsoo se detiene así mismo. "Todo está bien entre nosotros, ¿verdad? "

Chanyeol sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. "Todo bien", dice.

"Bien".

Bien.


	12. Capítulo 11

Cuando los ensayos para la gira de conciertos comenzaron Kyungsoo pensó que podría hacerlo relajadamente ahora que no estaba metido en ningún triángulo amoroso, por lo menos no activamente. Pero se equivocó. El estrés es incluso mayor cuando eres un perfeccionista, aunque era algo bueno ser capaz de enfocarse al cien por ciento, y eso lo agradecía. 

Las semanas pasaron y la ansiedad iba incrementando cada día,así mismo, las coreografías salían cada vez más limpias y fluidas.

Jongin parecía o arrepentido o contrariado por lo que había hecho, por lo que se mantuvo alejado un tiempo. 

En cuanto a Chanyeol, él mantuvo discretamente su distancia.

Cuando los conciertos comenzaron, todo el nerviosismo acumulado se transformó en adrenalina, que ahora podía ser drenada cada noche, y encendida como un interruptor por los fanáticos. El agotamiento se iba acumulando también, pero era barrido sobre el escenario. 

Todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas hasta que ocurrió. 

Al final de una de sus tantas coreografías Chanyeol colapsó, tuvieron que ayudarlo a bajar del escenario, darle oxígeno y atenderlo. El corazón de Kyungsoo se detuvo, todo a su alrededor parecía más lento, a veces demasiado rápido,  estaba aturdido, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando apartó a Baekhyun de su camino para llegar a lado de Chanyeol. Él lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y caídos, la mascarilla que lo ayudaba a respirar la tapaba la mitad de la cara y Kyungsoo tuvo una sensación horrible. Chanyeol le tocó el dorso de la mano con la punta de los dedos, y él tuvo ganas de llorar. "Estoy bien", dijo Chanyeol a penas audible con el ruido y los movimientos constantes alrededor. 

Kyungsoo tuvo un impulso que a penas logró contener recordando a las personas que los rodeaban, acarició el cabello de Chanyeol con mucho cuidado, el mayor cerró los ojos por un momento y Kyungsoo entró en pánico por un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que el más alto solo estaba disfrutando del toque.

Los médicos apartaron bruscamente a Kyungsoo del lado de Chanyeol y continuaron haciendo su trabajo. Cuando hubieron terminado, Chanyeol estaba listo para subir al escenario otra vez, con la promesa de que si volvía a pasar lo llevarían a un hospital. Le habían inyectado glucosa para darle energía para poder terminar el concierto, luego necesitaría descanso.

El show terminó sin más percances. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo no se separó de Chanyeol camino al hotel, le hizo de apoyo con su cuerpo a pesar de que Chanyeol le decía que podía caminar solo, que estaba bien, pero Kyungsoo se negó a soltarlo tatuando una sonrisa en la cara del más alto.

"Hasta aquí. Estoy bien, de verdad", dice Chanyeol cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación que comparte con Sehun. 

"No te dejaré hasta asegurarme de que estés metido en la cama ", Kyungsoo dice frunciendo el ceño y abre la puerta de la habitación. 

"¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma, también?" Pregunta irónicamente. 

"Si es necesario", Kyungsoo responde sin titubear, desarmando la mitad de la cama de dos plazas para Chanyeol. "Ve a ducharte y cambiate a algo más cómodo ".

"Sí, mamá ", rueda los ojos y cierra la puerta detrás de él. 

Chanyeol no tarda mucho en obedecer a Kyungsoo, se da una ducha rápida y se viste con su pijama, Kyungsoo lo ayuda a secarse el pelo, se acuesta en la cama y Kyungsoo lo arropa.

"Debería enfermarme más seguido", susurra muy bajito Chanyeol. 

"No seas vago, hay trabajo que hacer".

"No lo digo por eso". Chanyeol cierra los ojos y toma la mano de Kyungsoo apretándola contra su pecho, su corazón late tranquilo bajo el dorso de la mano de Kyungsoo. 

"Tu mano está muy caliente, iré a buscar medicina-"

"No", Chanyeol jala su mano más hacia él. "Estoy bien, solo es un poco de fiebre, ya pasará. Quédate. Por favor. Quédate conmigo", susurra casi inaudible, su respiración se acompasa y Kyungsoo nota que Chanyeol está dormido. Siente su corazón doler al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Chanyeol, siente que es su culpa que el mayor se sienta así, él sabe que ese último "quédate" no se trataba de que se quedara en la habitación junto a Chanyeol, sino más bien de un pedido de que lo elija a él. 

Kyungsoo debe decidir pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


End file.
